Far From The Madding Crowd JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Disillusioned with Coraline's attitude towards their relationship, Mick accepts Josef's offer of company, and spends the night high atop a hill, looking out over Los Angeles city. Josef/Mick Slash Male/Male pairing


Title: Far From The Madding Crowd

Pairing: Mick/Josef

Rating: low level NC17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Disillusioned with Coraline's attitude towards their relationship, Mick accepts Josef's offer of company, and spends the night high atop a hill, looking out over Los Angeles city.

------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Mick regarded the image of Josef Kostan, leaning casually against the frame of the open bedroom doorway, with a determined stare. "Shouldn't you be back there, fucking my wife?"

Mick had only met Josef a handful of times. He seemed amicable enough. A certain air of fascinating charm had captured Mick's attention. Even so it wasn't enough for Mick to consider inviting the man into his bed. Which is exactly what Coraline had intended earlier in the evening, much to Mick's chagrin. He had baulked at the idea, and retired alone to the bedroom he sometimes shared with his wife. Sick of the never-ending parade of lovers she insisted on dangling in front of his face.

"Do you want me to fuck your wife?" Josef shifted position, crossing his legs at the ankles and leaning against the frame on the opposite side.

"No."

"Fine," Josef cocked his head and grinned, following through with an open palmed gesture, "well that's settled then."

"Don't tell me, you're a real man of honour?" Mick gave a patronising smile, and then looked away, intent on continuing his line of brooding.

"You know if the wind changes, your face will stay like that." Josef offered dryly.

"That's an old wives tale."

"Really?" Josef parried back with a smug grin. "And who says I'm not honourable?"

"No one," Mick attempted to backpedal then, stumbling over his words. "I'm just, I mean I'm not into, look I just don't like the idea of…"

"…You don't have to explain yourself to me," Josef interjected, and then stepped forward with a small-shouldered shrug. "Coraline's gone to the Freezer for the night, I was hoping for some company. Of the platonic kind," he quickly added, as he extended his hand towards Mick.

Mick seemed to consider Josef's offer for a moment. And then he was getting to his feet, and accepting Josef's proffered hand. "Ok, where are you taking me?"

"Round the world, and heaven and back." Josef quipped, and then changed his tune. "No, actually I thought you might like to see my secret hideaway. It's a place I go when I need to just sit, and think. Or brood as the case may be. Seems like it'd be right up your alley, St John."

Mick slung a jacket over his shoulder, and followed after Josef's retreating form.

"This?" Mick looked at his surroundings, and then arched an incredulous eyebrow. "This is your secret hideaway?"

They were seated on the grass, high atop a hill, just behind the Hollywood sign.

"So I talked it up a bit." Josef waved Mick aside, and lay on his back, one arm tucked behind his head. "You have to admit though, it's nice up here, private. Not many cattle pass this way, "Josef chuckled at his use of the term 'cattle' to describe the humans who rarely ventured up here, "You're more or less guaranteed to have the place to yourself. Most of the time at least."

The lights of Los Angeles twinkled in the distance. Mick looked out over the city stretched vast before him. There was a chill in the night air. Without warning, Mick's teeth began to chatter uncontrollably.

"It's just a residual memory of mortality. It will pass eventually. Come here." Josef sat up, and then shifted astride Mick from behind. His arms drawn around Mick's chest, and torso pressed firm up against Mick's back. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." It took Mick a while to settle into Josef's arms. "Why are you being so nice to me, didn't I just ruin your evening?"

"No," Josef furrowed his brow, and shook his head. "What makes you say that?"

"You mean you weren't interested in spending a night of debauched passion with Coraline?" Mick scoffed, and then rolled his eyes. "Funny, because everyone else seems to be."

"Coraline doesn't interest me all that much," Josef waved a dismissive hand, and then placed a finger underneath Mick's chin, turning Mick's attention towards his. "You, on the other hand."

"You brought me all the way up here, to try and get into my pants?" Mick was caught by surprise.

"So much for platonic."

"Maybe," Josef affected a look of innocence and then shrugged, before drawing the line of his mouth into a sardonic grin. "So, have I managed to charm the pants off you yet?"

Almost in spite of himself, Mick laughed. Had it been any other time, any other circumstance, he would have rejected Josef's offer outright. Up here though, far from the madding crowd, and hidden away from society's conventions, it seemed more acceptable. Or maybe the Vampire inside of him had caused some paradigm shift in his previous view of the world.

As always, Mick proceeded to overanalyse the situation. Until he felt Josef's lips pressing against his own.

"Shit." Mick felt slightly out of breath when Josef broke the kiss.

"You want me to stop?"

"No." Mick shook his head, and felt the back of Josef's hand brush the line of his jaw.

"Into your arms I commend me, Oh Lord." Josef whispered a misquote of scripture into Mick's ear.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Only it wasn't 'nothing'. Nothing Josef ever did was 'nothing'. Mick was beginning to get that impression. The words had meaning. Josef was about to break his own rules; the ones that said 'don't get involved where there's feelings'. He was about to crucify himself on the cross of St John, and he couldn't have cared less about the consequences.

Josef's fingers ran along the front of Mick's shirt, deftly undoing buttons, and then shifted down to the belt on Mick's jeans.

"I'll do it." Mick batted Josef's hands out the way. He was a flurry of activity then, stripping off layers of garments, and watching as Josef did the same.

"You know I almost didn't think you had it in you." Josef arched an eyebrow, and grinned as he reached out to draw a now naked Mick back towards him, "You've managed to surprise me."

"Yeah, well maybe it's about time I went for the experience." Mick offered an arched brow grin of his own, and pulled Josef down to the ground, shifting to lie on top of him.

"Either that or a revenge fuck really is the best kind." Josef grabbed Mick, and rolled to swap their positions. "And by the way, I never get fucked."

"Wait…" Josef ignored Mick's protests, and slid down the length of Mick's body.

Mick groaned his approval, and arched upwards as Josef's lips, and tongue found their mark. Josef was right. Mick had planned on this being nothing more than a quick fuck, with him in the driver's seat. A way to declare to Coraline, middle finger raised, and defiant, "Hey guess what baby, I can do it too."

Mick hadn't counted on this, Josef worshipping at his crotch, drawing out a myriad of sensations with his mouth, and fingers. Leaving him panting, and hungering for more.

He hadn't expected it to be this good.

Josef shifted back up along Mick's body, laughing to himself when he heard Mick snarl with frustration at the temporary loss of stimulus.

"Easy, easy." Josef soothed. Brushing sweat slicked strands of hair from Mick's forehead, as Mick bucked frantically up against him.

But Mick didn't want 'easy'. Josef had already managed to take him far beyond just 'easy'.

_Far from the madding crowd…_

"Fuck me." Mick pleaded against the side of Josef's neck. "Please."

"No."

"Why not? I want you to." Mick sounded as if the mere thought of Josef refusing hadn't even occurred to him.

"You're not ready for that. And besides," Josef raised himself up onto outstretched arms, and grinned down at Mick lying beneath him, "I've got to keep something up my sleeve to entice you with."

So this wasn't a once off encounter. Somehow that didn't surprise Mick. Things were starting to fall into place. The way Josef had looked at him the handful of times they had met. The way his eyes always seemed to track Mick's form around a room, when he thought Mick wasn't looking. Josef had planned this all along.

Throw caution to the wind, and rules be damned. Mick wanted to say 'well played', but he was too distracted by the site of Josef hovering over him.

Before Mick could fully register what was happening, Josef had slicked his length with a coating of saliva, and lowered himself onto Mick's erection.

"Oh, Jesus, fuck," Mick gasped at the sensation of heat, and tightness that gripped his cock. "Wait, I thought you said you never…"

"…I lied," Josef chortled. "I'll make an exception for you."

Mick didn't want to think too much what those words meant. Josef had made an exception, for him. He felt like he hardly knew the guy. And yet…

_Somehow there still seemed to be this connection._

"Gee, I'm honoured." Mick covered his wondering with a flippant response.

"You should be."

And then Mick couldn't think, couldn't respond at all. Josef was riding him hard, trying to grind Mick into the ground.

"Come on, stud Vampire," Josef pulled Mick into a seated position, and growled into his ear. "Show me what you've got."

Mick lost all semblances of control then, pushing Josef onto his back, and pounding into him with abandon. Trying his best to comply with Josef's wishes through a haze of pleasure, as Josef started issuing snapped-tone commands to up the pace.

"That's it. Harder!"

Mick could feel himself starting to come apart. Josef swapped their positions once more, and rode Mick the rest of the way to completion. His own cock fisted in his hand, as he took them both over the edge.

"Oh Jesus, Oh Jesus, Fuck." Mick reared up, and then came with a sudden shout. Fangs sunk deep into the side of Josef's neck.

In the rush of afterglow, Mick was almost tempted to start making trite declarations of love. The expression on Josef's face told him that might not be a good idea. Without further discussion, they had both decided to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

But Mick knew different. A week later he sat on the couch, pencil, and paper in hand, and began to sketch.

"What's that?" Coraline leant over, and asked with only mild interest.

"A picture of the Hollywood sign." Mick smiled knowingly to himself, and continued to draw. "Let's just say I want it to be the one thing I can call my own."

_Far from the madding crowd…_


End file.
